lemortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters
Minor Characters * Lyonesse She was held hostage by Red Knight #1, and after being rescued by him, she married Gaheris. Her sister is Lady Linet. * Lady Linet Lady Linet showed up as the Feast of Pentecost to get help getting her sister Lyonesse, who was captured by 2 red knights. * Breuse Sauce Pite Berthelot's brother * Berthelot Breuse Sauce Pite's brother. * Man in All White A good man, who suggested the Galahad attempt to pull the sword from the stone that was floating down the river. * Red Knight #1 He was killed by Gaheris, after the Red Knight #1 captured Lyonesse. * Red Knight #2 The Red Knight #2 captured Lyonesse, but was defeated by Gaheris. However Arthur was impressed with the Red Knight, so he made him a knight of the round table. * King Leodegrance Father of Guenever, he gives Arthur the round table as a wedding gift. Is basically introduced so Arthur can meet and marry Guenever. * King Uriens Married Morgan le Fay and is the father of Uwaine. Almost dies when Morgan tries to murder him but Uwaine stops her. * Bagdemagus Sir Tor is picked over Sir Bagdemus as a knight of the round table so he decides to prove his worth and sees a holy herb which was a sign for the Holy Grail. Later on he proves himself and becomes a knight of the round table. * Sir Accolon Sir Accolon is given Excalibur and fights Arthur with it. He almost kills Arthur, but Nimue prevents that and then finds out he is fighting Arthur and kneels before him pleading that he didn't know and was tricked. Arthur deals a final blow to his head and sends his body to Morgan le Fay as a message. * Damas A knight that is a coward and a liar and traps Arthur and many other knights in his castle. Damas has a twin brother named Sir Ontzlake and makes Arthur fight Ontzlake as his champion. * Sir Ontzlake Sir Ontzlake is Damas's twin brother who is basically the opposite of Damas and wants to bring him to justice. He fights Arthur and wins because Arthur lets him and gains all of Dama's land for being a nice guy. * Aries Fake father of Tor. He takes his 13 sons, including Tor, to become knights and finds out that Tor is King Pellinore's son. * The Archbishop of Canterbury is the bishop that request for a way to determine the King of England and receives the sword in the stone. He blesses all of the seats at the round table. * Sir Allardin of the Isles Doesn't let Gawaine cross a bridge so Gawine puts a sword through his head * Ablamar of the Marsh Ablamar kills some of Gawaine's hounds and is defeated by Gawaine in battle, but before Gawaine kills him, his lady sacrifices herself for him. After this, Gawaine forces ho to go to Arthur. * Sir Abellus Sir Abellus is slain by Tor for killing a lady's brother. * Sir Meliot of Logurs Sir Meliot is Nimue's cousin and gives King Pellinore custody of Nimue. * Sir Manassen Sir Manassen slept with another knight's wife, which resulted in the knight trying to drown him. Morgan le Fay saved Sir Manassen, and drowned the knight. Morgan then told him to tell Arthur that she has essentially destroyed the scabbard, eluded capture and murdered a good knight to save a bad one. * Sir Brascias Sir Brascias is a hermit. * Sir Pinel Sir Pinel tried to kill Gawaine with a poison apple for killing Lamorak, but Sir Patrise accidentally eats it. * Sir Patrise Sir Patrise was killed by Sir Pinel when he eats a poison apple meant for Gawaine * Sir Mador Sir Mador is Sir Patrise's cousin whom accused Guinevere of murdering Patrise. * Sir Bernard Sir Bernard houses Lancelot on his travels, and is the Father of Elaine of Astolat, whom falls in love with Lancelot. * Elaine (Pelles' Daughter) Elaine(Pelles' Daughter) tricks Lancelot into sleeping with her and gives birth to Galahad. * Elaine of Benoic (Lancelot's Mother) Lancelot's Mother * Elaine of Astolat Elaine of Astolat is most famously known for being the star of Alfred, Lord Tennyson's poem "The Lady of Shalott". She is a major focus of Meg Cabot's Arthurian novel, Avalon High. She falls in love with Lancelot on first sight but is rejected and dies of heartbreak. Elaine of Astolat is the Daughter of Sir Bernard * Sir Lavaine Sir Lavaine is Sir Bernard's son. * Sir Meliagance Sir Meliagance capture Guinevere because he loves her, but is beaten by Lancelot, even though Lancelot has an arm tied behind his back. * Sir Urre A Hungarian Knight, that was wounded and healed by Lancelot. * King Pelleas King Pelleas is the son of King Pellam, and he allows himself to often be captured The Lady Ettard's knights, so that he can see her. Pelleas is in love with her, but she sleeps with Gawaine instead. Pelleas then begins to die of heartbreak, until he later rejects the love tranced Lady Ettard, and hooks up with Nimue. Pelleas also gates Gawaine, and beats him up every chance he gets. * Lady Ettard Lady Ettard hates Pelleas until she is enchanted into loving him by Nimue, Pelleas then rejects her and she dies of heart break. * Lady of the Rocks The Lady of the Rocks has her land stolen by Sir Edward and Sir Hue, but Uwaine gets it back. * Sir Edward He steals the Lady of the Rocks' land, and Uwaine kills him while retrieving the land, * Sir Hue He steals the Lady of the Rocks' land, and he yield to Uwaine after Sir Edward is killed. * Lucius The Emperor of Rome, his empire wars against Arthur's Court. During the war, Arthur kills Lucius. * Duchess of Brittany The Duchess of Brittany was captured by a giant, and the giant raped her until she died. * Sir Turquine Sir Turquine held 64 knights captive in his dungeon, many of them from Arthur's Court. He hates Lancelot for killing his brother, Sir Carados, and now spends his life hunting him down. When Sir Turquine finally finds Lancelot, Lancelot kills him. * Queen of Northgalis She is one of the 4 queens that captured the sleeping Lancelot, and offered herself up as a bed partner for Lance. * Queen of Eastland She is one of the 4 queens that captured the sleeping Lancelot, and offered herself up as a bed partner for Lance. * Queen of Out Isles She is one of the 4 queens that captured the sleeping Lancelot, and offered herself up as a bed partner for Lance. * Sir Belleus Sir Belleus mistook Lancelot for his mistress and hopped in bed with him, Lance then felt bad, and had Sir Belleus petition to be a knight at the round table. * King of Northgalis The King of Northgalis waged a fight against Bagdemagus, and lost. He was injured by Lancelot in the fight. * Sir Mador de la Porte He is one of the King of Northgalis’ knights that was beaten by Lancelot in a battle against Bagdemagus. * Sir Gahalantine He is one of the King of Northgalis’ knights that was beaten by Lancelot in a battle against Bagdemagus. * Sir Gilbert the Bastard He was found dead by Lancelot, after he gravely injured Sir Meliot de Logres. * Sir Meliot de Logres He was badly hurt by Gilbert the Bastard, but was healed by Lancelot with magical items. * Hellawes A sorceress, and the Lady of the Castle Nigramous. She was obsessed with Lancelot, and set up a quest to lure him to her. When Lancelot rejected her, she died of heartbreak. * Sir Gaunter He attacked Lancelot, thinking it was Kay, and was badly beaten. He was then forced to surrender to Guinevere. * Sir Gilmere He attacked Lancelot, thinking it was Kay, and was badly beaten. He was then forced to surrender to Guinevere. * Sir Raynold He attacked Lancelot, thinking it was Kay, and was badly beaten. He was then forced to surrender to Guinevere. * Sir Sagramour le Desirous He tried to beat up Kay, who was really Lancelot, and got beaten up. Was hanging out with some knights of the round table. * Sir Phelot Tricked Lancelot into taking his armor and weapon off, and tried killing him. Lancelot was still able to kill him * Pedivere ''' Pedivere killed his wife for being unfaithful, so Lancelot forced him to tie his body to himself and go to Guinevere. Guinevere told Pedivere to go to Rome, to see the pope and get his penance from him. Until he does that, he must not sleep in any bed more than once, and must sleep with his wife's corpse every night. He then became a holy man, and a hermit. * '''Joseph of Aranathie Created in Christian theology with being the first protector of the Holy Grail * Dame Brisen A known enchantress who made Lancelot believe Elaine(Pelles' Daughter) is Guinevere. * Sir Brombel He has been in love with Elaine for a long time, and asks her to marry him. He is also Lancelot's servant. * Aglovale Eldest son of Pellinore * Sir Perseids Chained to a tree, and cut by Percival * Sir Bliant He cared for Lancelot while he stayed with him. * Melias A lowly squire, saved by Galahad * Nero Nero is King Reinces older brother that is an ally with King Lot. Nero wants to get revenge on Arthur. * Lanceor ''' Lanceor is a knight from Ireland that witnesses Balin slaying the Lady of Lake and wants to avenge her. After his death, his lady commits suicide. * '''Lady of Avalon The Lady of Avalon is given the sword of her dead lover and enchants it with dark magic. She puts a curse on that whoever draws the sword from the scabbard will have to kill his own brother. The poor man that pulls the sword from its scabbard is Balin. * Balan Balin's brother who helps Balin on his quest to slaying King Rience. After slaying Rience, he enters a tournament and trades blows (dies and kills) with his brother Balin. * Garlon Garlon is a knight that is the brother if King Pellam and for some reason he can turn invisible. Balin kills Garlon. * Black knight Beaumains kills him easily on the quest with Lady Maledisant. * Green knight He is the Black knight’s brother, Beaumains almost kills him but Lady Maledisant asks for mercy, and Arthur makes him a knight at the Round Table. * Blue knight (Sir Persant of Inde) Lady Maledisant warns Beaumains to not fight him because he’s the “real deal,” instead he easily defeats the Blue knight. * Sir gringamore Lyonesse sends her brother to capture Gareth’s dwarf to find his true identity. * Gareths’s dwarf He tells Lyonesse’s brother what Gareth's true identity is. * Brown knight Gareth rescued 30 weeping widows from him. * 30 weeping widows Gareth saves them from the Brown Knight. * Duke de la rowse He jousts against Gareth, and Arthur makes him a knight of the Round Table. * King Meliodas He is Tristram’s father and was married to Elizabeth. * Lady Elizabeth She was Melidoas’s wife, but she died while giving birth to Tristram in the woods. King Mark of Cornwall is her brother. * Tristram’s stepmother She tried to poison Tristram multiple times, so her son could become king. When King Meliodas found out he wanted to kill her, but Tristram said no. Instead, Meliodas didn’t sleep with her or talk to her forever. * Stepmother's child He was friends with Tristram, so he drank the poison out of the cup that was meant for Tristram. It ended up killing him. * Gouvernail He is Tristram’s tutor and servant that traveled with him. * King Anguish of Ireland He is Sir Marhaus's brother in law and La Beale Isoud's father. King Mark owed him lots of money. * King of France's daughter She sent Tristram a letter of eternal love, but he rejected her. She died of sorrow. * Sir Segwarides He is ⅓ of “the kightly trio.” * Sir Bleoberis He is one of Arthur's knights. He “Captured “ Segwaride’s wife under Mark’s command, then Tristram defeated him and saved the wife. Lancelot beat him up when Lance was under disguise. * Lord of the Castle Pluere He held Tristram and Isoud hostage and the only way for them to survive was to joust. He challenged Tristram, but lost and died. * Lady of the Castle Pluere She has a beauty contest against Isoud, but lost and died. * Bragwaine She is Isoud's lady that is kidnapped while gathering herbs in the forest. Palomides saves her, so Isoud says she will do whatever he wants in return. * Sir Lambegus He is Tristram’s buddy that tries to find Isoud, but fails. * Sir Adtherp He saves Isoud from drowning herself instead of going back to Palamides. He hears her story and decides to find Palamides to get revenge. His plan ends up failing and he tells Palamides where Isoud is hiding. * Sir Nabon He is the evil lord of the land (off the coast of North Wales). “The knightly trio” runs into him and kills him easily. * Sir Frol He was saved by Lamorak during a 3v1 fight, in which he was losing. Lamorak killed him in a joust later. * Sir Frol's lady She tries to get Sir Belliance to avenge her brother's death, but he and Lamorak end up becoming buddies and decide no harm-no foul. * King Howel of Brittany's court Tristram must go there to be healed from his battle wounds. * Isoud la Blance Mains She is King Howel’s daughter. Tristram marries her, but won’t sleep with her because he loves the other Isoud. * Lady Maledisant She arrives at court in need of a knight to join her on a quest, that her ex-lover had failed to do. She sarcastically “teases” La Cote male Taile for his knightly skills, but later realizes that she’s wrong. Surprisingly, she marries La Cote male Taile and they settle down together. * Sir Dagonet He is Arthur’s fool that Kay tricks into jousting with La Cote male Taile. Obviously he is defeated. * Sir Bleoberis He challenges La Cote male Taile to a joust. A while later he yells at Lamorak and Lancelot to stop fighting about which woman is prettiest. * Sir Brian He is known as the cruel lord of Castle Pendragon. He refuses to pay homage to Arthur, so Lance gives his lands to La Cote male Taile. * Sir Plenorius He took pity on La Cote male Taile because he had jousted many men before him. Lancelot assumes that he has captured La Cote male Taile. Lancelot defeats him and forced him to pay homage to Arthur. * Kehydius He is Tristram’s brother in law. While staying with Isoud, he writes "love" letters to Isoud and runs away from Tristram in fear of his anger. * Meliagaunce He thinks Guenever is the prettiest woman in the whole land. Him and Lance fight Lamorak to prove their opinion. * Brandiles He is one of the many knights that jousts Tristram. * Annowre A sorceress that tries to seduce Arthur. He refuses to play monopoly after realizing how much he loves Guenever. She tries to kill him after his reaction, but Tristram saves Arthur in the nick of time. * Sir Andred He wants Tristram’s land, so he tells King Mark that Tristram is dead. Isoud tries to kill herself by jumping out of a window after hearing the news. * Sir Dinant He was saved by Tristram from a giant. After that he informs King Mark that Tristram is alive. * Sir Hemison He is Morgan's jealous lover that rides after Tristram to kill him. His plan failed and Tristram killed him instead. * Sir Darras Tristram and Dinadin stay with him on way home from a tournament. There he finds out that Tristram is “the knight with the black shield” and that he killed 3 of his sons. He puts Tristram, Dinadin, and Palomides into the dungeon but lets them go realizing it wasn’t on purpose. * One of Morgan Le Fay’s henchmen She pretended to be a lady in need of Tristram’s help, but she really just wanted to hand him over to Morgan Le Fa'"La Cote Male Taile" (of the Badly Fitting Coat' He saved Guenever from being eaten by Lions, so Arthur made him a knight of the Round Table. His first task as a new knight is to go on quest with Lady Maledisant. He ends up marrying Lady Maledisant. Sir Kay gave him the nickname of "La Cote male Taile." His real name is Sir Breunor le Noire. * Hermits Wise and Holy Folks